Episode 13
The thirteenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on April 17, 2009. It adapts Snake Vs. Mongoose and More Like Gamba Vs. Noroi from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, as well as a back cover "omake" strip. Like Episode 03 and Episode 12, there is no Chibitalia or other sub-storyline segment. Plot Summary How (Not) To Handle Your Inferiors In another private training session, Germany instructs Italy on how to handle his "inferiors". As Germany tells Italy that first he must be gentle, Italy strokes the head of the cat he is holding. But then as Germany continues and says he must sometimes be strict, Italy proceeds to squeeze the cat's paw over and over. The cat responds by licking his face, causing him to freak out and declare that the cat is holding a "mutiny" against him. England's Revenge After being defeated by Germany (who shot him in the head with a rocket), England swears that though he'll pretend this defeat was fair and square, the next time won't be so easy as he happens to have the ultimate weapon to take Germany down. In the next shot, England leads a black magic ritual, complete with a voodoo doll of Germany suspended over a glowing cauldron. As he muses over how Germany will be in tears, America interrupts the gathering, curious at what is going on in the room. As England tries to figure out an excuse, another cultist welcomes America to the "masquerade party". Revenge, take 2 Having drawn a pentagram on the floor, England prepares for his second attempt at supernatural revenge. As he recites a chant, the pentagram and room glow, and he summons forth the being "from a faraway land". A head rises out of the pentagram, but as the glow fades, it turns out to be Russia that has been summoned forth, as he asks "You called?". A horrified England attempts to shove Russia back down into the pentagram. Russia's Curse England asks Russia why he keeps getting in his way, and if he has a grudge, but gets quickly cut off by Russia confirming that he does in fact have a grudge. An irritated England tells him to stay out of the way of his revenge, as it has nothing to do with whatever grudge he (Russia) has. He lunges with a "Britannia Wales! Curse Of The Leek!". Japan is shown cooking, as Russia continues to stare at him, chanting "JIIII" over and over. Japan doubles over in pain, much to the amusement of Russia, who agrees to help England out, though England insists that they just call it a day. In the following shot, as Russia stands in the snow, a footnote reads that in the middle of the Russo-Japanese war, the Russian Orthodox Church continuously cursed Japan, but that Russia quickly lost. However, 18 years later, Japan was affected by the Great Kantou earthquake, and Russia declared that "God is in 18 years". A stunned SD version of England appears at the end of the footnote, asking "Really?" Russia and France, take 2 France meets Russia in the hallway again, asking him if he is satisfied with the decision they came to at the meeting. Russia responds that he really isn't, and that he's just happy he got to see everyone's faces. He continues that watching them speak in a friendly manner with each other made him feel like he was really one of their friends, so he found it fun. France starts to mention the Mongols and their presence around the time Russia was born, but Russia (once more surrounded by a disturbing violet aura) interrupts with how his heart pounded at thinking how he could twist someone's "laughably rotten" face. A disturbed France can only cry "I knew it!" Teaser After the credits, another teaser for the upcoming anime adaptation of Cleaning Out The Storage is shown. A caption reads "A storage cleaning that began on a whim, brought back those memories." A few glimpses of a toy soldier, an old suit, and a scratched musket follow, along with another caption: "Hetalia: America's Storage Cleaning". The caption is followed by a shot of America and England, during the Revolutionary War. England has fallen to his knees on the ground, as America (in English) says "You were so great." The final caption reads that production on the episode is going well... Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *England/UK *America *Russia *Japan *France Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *America (English voice, "America's Cleaning Of The Storage" preview): Jun'ichi Kanemaru English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell Trivia *The first segment in this episode is based on a 4 panel and full-color "omake" strip featured on the back cover to Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1. *Like the previous episode, this one ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds, due to advertisements for the series soundtrack and the Italy character CD. *While America was voiced in English by Jun'ichi Kanemaru for the ending trailer, his dialogue is redubbed by Eric Vale for FUNimation's adaptation. This practice is also used for the other "Engrish" previews. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates